Love Is All You Need
by guardgurlXOXO
Summary: And that's when she got it. That's when it clicked. All you need is love. That's what he had been trying to tell her the whole time. ONESHOT, Jude/Lucy, set during the last scene of ATU and after, 3rd person but through Lucy's eyes.


**mmkay, so this is pretty much the last scene and a little after of Across the Universe, but from Lucy's point of view. I wanted to get into her head and see what she was thinking when she saw the strawberry and heard his voice singing to her. hope you like it! review if u love it or hate it or are somewhere in between! -GiGi**

A strawberry. Jude's strawberry. Her eyes instantly locked in on it, taking in the roughness of the edges, splattered sloppily on by a paintbrush, yet seemed to be so wonderfully perfect. She sighed, feeling a lump form in her throat. She sniffed and looked down, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. _I can't do this_, Lucy thought to herself, _I can't see everyone, it'll remind me too much of him. _She quickly turned around and made her way back down the steps. She should have known, dammit. She should have known that this would be too hard.

She pushed through the crowd that was forming, smiling and dancing at Sadie and JoJo's song. Lucy felt bad about not staying, she really did. She loved them all, but she knew that seeing them would remind her of the one she loved the most.

Finally the music had stopped. People were starting to break up and it was easier for her to move through the crowd. She knew that Max was going to be mad at her for not coming, but then she would just have to be mad at him for making her go. He should know what it would do to her. After all, he was the one who had to live with her crying in the middle of the night over Jude's drawings that she refused to let go.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done._

A voice. Just an a Capella voice met her ears, and she swore that she was imagining it.

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._

She must be imagining it. She knew that voice, she would know it anywhere. It was the voice that used to softly sing her to sleep and night, and be whispered into her ear in the early morning. It was the reason why she woke up for so many months, and the reason that she didn't want to go to sleep.

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game,  
It's easy._

She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't be imagining it. It was too clear now. She slowly turned around, lifting her head up to look at the building. Brown hair, standing by the microphone.

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made._

She stared at him, her whole body completely frozen. _It couldn't be him, he's back in Liverpool, _she thought to herself. How could he be here?

_No one you can save that can't be saved,  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time,  
It's easy._

Still frozen, still staring mouth agape at the beautiful boy. His name was the only thing swirling around in her mind right now, ringing in the echo of his singing. _Jude Jude Jude Jude Jude._

_All you need is love,  
All you need is love,  
All you need is love, love,  
Love is all you need._

She bolted. She started running, just running towards the building. The only thought in her mind was that she had to get there, had to reach the building, Jude. So she ran, and she ran into people, she ran in front of cars, but the yells and the honks didn't even reach her ears. His voice overpowered her and drove her body to that building.

_There's nothing you can know that can't be known,  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown,  
No where you can be, that isn't where you're meant to be,  
It's easy._

_All you need is love,  
All you need is love,  
All you need is love, love,  
Love is all you need._

And that's when she got it. That's when it clicked. As that verse flowed from his mouth hit her ears tears formed in her eyes as she pleaded the guards to let her get to the roof. _All you need is love. _That's what he had been trying to tell her the whole time.

_All you need is love,  
All you need is love,  
All you need is love, love,  
Love is all you need._

She abandoned the guards, it was no use. She had to get another way up. Another way to see him. She needed to tell him that she understood now. _All you need is love. _That's all he wanted. He wasn't there to go headfirst into a revolution with her. He wasn't there to change the way the world wanted him to. He was only there to love her, that's all he wanted.

_All you need is love,  
All you need is love,_

The singing didn't stop as she ran up the stairs of the abandoned building next to Sadie's. She ran up the stairs to the roof, faster than she ever had before. She needed to tell him...

_All you need is love, love,_

...that she finally got it. That she finally understood that she didn't need him to be in a revolution. She just needed him to love her...that's all she needed...

_Love is all you need._

Finally, she stood on the roof, staring at him. He turned away from the microphone, almost looking defeated. Then she saw Max's eyes find her, and he smiled like she hadn't seen him smile since he got home. Jude met Max's smile, and slowly turned his head to face her.

_Love is all you need,  
Love is all you need..._

She watched that smile she loved slowly start to form on his face as he walked closer to the edge of the building, staring straight at her.

_Love is all you need,  
Love is all you need..._

He was waiting for her answer. This song was from him to her, and he knew it had worked. He made her hear him. And now, he needed his answer.

_Love is all you need,  
Love is all you need..._

She couldn't even open her mouth to speak. She knew that if she did, those tears forming in her eyes would burst out, and she didn't want anything to cloud her vision that would keep her from staring at him.

_Love is all you need,  
Love is all you need..._

But it didn't matter. Max said it-sang it- for her.

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

And she saw the tears start to form in his eyes, and she knew that he got it. He got her answer, and it was the answer that he had been waiting-living- to hear.

_All you need is love, love..._

The wind was blowing her golden hair in her face, and she ran a hand through it, pushing it back...

_Love is all you need..._

And a single tear escaped, winding down her cheek and hitting the floor. That's when she started running again. To him. She needed to get to him, to hug him, to touch him, to run her hand through that brown hair that she dreamed of at night. She let the tears flow freely now, trying to see ahead of her and not fall down the stairs.

As soon as she burst through the door of the building, she turned to look down the sidewalk. And at that moment, she saw him burst through the door of Sadie's building, and he turned to look at her. She gasped with a sob and a smile cracked on her face as she started running again, to him, and she saw him running too. She almost laughed as she ran, her hair trailing behind her wildly, as she got closer and closer to him.

It was only a matter of seconds, but it seemed like a lifetime. She didn't even notice anything around her as she ran to Jude, and as soon as he caught her in his arms their lips were violently pressed together. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and he did the same, and she closed her eyes and kissed him, tears running down her cheeks and soaking both of their faces. He put a hand on her cheek and she grabbed the hair on the back of his head, arching her back ever so slightly and trying her hardest not to collapse as her legs buckled and felt so weak.

Finally, they disconnected their lips, but kept their faces and bodies as close as they possibly could. She let out a small laugh as she stared into those brown eyes that she loved so much and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't cry, love," he whispered softly, brushing a tear off her face.

"I love you, Jude," she said, "I've always loved you, and those moments I was away from you were the worst moments of my entire life," she choked out.

"Glad to know I wasn't the only miserable one," he said softly in his thick accent that made her want to melt.

"Never leave again, Jude," she pleaded him, more tears rolling down her face.

"I'll have to say the same for you, Lucy," he said. And she pulled his head towards hers and kissed him again, knowing that she wouldn't. That he wouldn't.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

"Oh God, Jude, I love you. I love you so much that you have no idea," she said, her voice cracking, and connected their lips again.

"Oh, I think I do," he said with a smile, and then he was the one to kiss her. He kissed her softly yet deeply, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Max grinning at them. And then she closed her eyes, drinking in ever detail that she could, wanting to stay in Jude's arms forever.

And her broken heart immediately put itself back together at the knowledge that, if she wanted, she could stay in Jude's arms forever, because he could deny her nothing and would let her...

Because he loves her.


End file.
